The Bride War
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Lucy is getting married to a Natsu or is she- ? Gray is mad, correction - extremely pissed off. Erza glares. Mira smiles gently... or evilly. Typical clueless Natsu. Is this a conspiracy or what? " A GrayLu one-shot.


**Disclaimer -** _I wish I could owe GrayL- Fairy Tail... In other words, I don't :/_

**Summary -**"_Lucy is getting married to a Natsu or is she- ? Gray is mad. Correction - extremely pissed off. Erza glares. Mira smiles gently... or evilly. Typical clueless Natsu. Is this a conspiracy or what? " A GrayLu one-shot._

**Genre**_** -**_ _Romance/ Humor/ Drama/ Friendship_

**Note** _- It is not NaLu, rest assured ^^_

* * *

O==O==O===O==O==O

**The Bride War**

Lucy twiddled with her fingers, rolling her eyes in nervousness as she stood at the heart of chapel. The blonde was looking stunning in a gorgeous silky white wedding dress. It was matching with her milky white sandals and pearly tiara as well as enhancing the texture of her white porcelain skin vastly. Her hair was tied beautifully as she stood gracefully in front of him - A certain fire dragon slayer. Wearing a white tuxedo, he was looking quiet handsome as he was awing at her endlessly. He bit his inner lip as a thought crossed through his mind. Leaning in, he hissed.

"Luce, are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered in a secretive tone.

She gave him a bitter look, unsure whether to hit him in the head or save that for later.

"Of-course! Else I would not have agreed." She replied in the similar tone, barely smiling.

"But it was the - " He muttered.

"Shhh. Don't utter a word." She reported.

"I understand that but -"

"I told you to shut up already!" She almost lifted her foot to send him flying away, but fought against the desire; thanks to Erza who was glaring at them quite deadly.

A cough attracted their attention, demanding them to behave themselves. They freaked out, pushing themselves back in their original positions.

"Is it your intention to take this person as your wife?"

Natsu's lips parted slightly, but before he could continue: the front entrance opened with a loud bang. A raven-haired guy was there, holding onto the door with one of his hand on his knee. From the way he was taking quick breathes, he looked exhausted, like he just had run a long way.

"Lu...cy..! " He yelled out her quite breathlessly, one of his eyes shut.

The ice maker had just attracted the crowd towards him. Actually, there was more to that than just his flashy entry.

.

"Gray?" Lucy called out in surprise.

He passed a rough hand through his messy black hair, worried sick about something.

"I..." He buzzed.

The blonde's eyes widened ever so slightly as she found her face reddening.

"Your clothes..." She informed, glancing away.

"Huh?"

The raven-haired guy looked down and he was barely wearing anything on his upper body. The guests' surprised stares, chuckles and grins were making him more puzzled than ever. He quickly grabbed on the shirt which was hanging from his shoulder and put it on in a split second. Tying the tie quite loosely, he started to take quick steps, Directing towards towards her - more like towards Natsu.

Reaching close to his eternal rival, his feet halted on their place.

"Natsu..."

"What do ya want, ice-brain?" Natsu bellowed.

"I just wanted to let ya know something."

His eyes were cast down.

"Hmm?"

He jumbled up his hand into a fist and slammed it to the dragon's slayer's who gave him a rather dumbfounded look at the surprising action. He raised his onyx blue eyes, a smile cornering the edges of his lips. The faint smile disappeared and a frown appeared, as his gazed at the celestial mage intensely. He took her soft and gentle hand into his comparatively bigger and stronger one, holding it firmly.

"Wha- what Gray? What's gotten into you?" Lucy murmured, taken pleasantly aback by the sudden action.

"Luce, are you alright with 'it'?" He whispered.

"With what?" She questioned.

"This" He repeated.

He pointed towards the pinkette.

"I don't know get what you are trying to say but hey, don't treat me like an object!" Natsu protested, his keen ears could hear it all.

"Shut up Natsu." He yelled, glaring at the shorter guy.

"What did ya say?" Natsu crowed.

"Exactly what I meant air-head! Now let me say what I want to and stay out of it!" He gnarled.

This time Natsu didn't answer back, regardless of the fact how much the ice maker was pissing him off and did he just call him an "air-head"? Unforgivable. Normally, he would be ready for action, clenching his fists and jumping fericiously ina frenzy, expecting him to do the same but this was totally different.

There was something in the taller fellow's eyes which was holding him back, something powerful, something burning even fiercely than his flames ever could manage and yet, there was something else as well. They were demanding something. They were tired, lost and scared but there was a passion in them. Even an idiot like him could tell, _though he still didn't know what the cause was._

The guests were starting to get nosy as low whispers began to rise and soon, became loud enough to reach the trio's ears. He had to make it quick and so he did.

"So Lucy, Uh... I am not alright with it." Gray stated.

"Com' on Gray. You know that this is just a necessity. " Lucy waved her hand nonchalantly.

This was probably her biggest mistake. She had just activated Gray'

"You call this merely a necessity? Does that mean you would rather be with the flame brain without getting married?" Gray swung his arm at the pink-haired mage, speaking somewhat-angrily in a loud tone.

Lucy's whole being turned white. She could just blink at him now as he continued giving her a whole speech about things she never heard him sputtering before.

"You would rather do this and that with him rather than me?"

_Just where was he going with it?_

She stretched her neck monotonely to look at a cluelessly trembling Natsu and a facepalming Erza who was now trying to tell her something by throwing hints. Failing to understand the reequip mage, she glanced at her confusedly.

Immediate change of plans - The redhead decided to use both her hands and mouth in order to convey what she intended to. She pointed at the raven-haired guy, muttering his name rather carefully.

"Let's see... You mean Gray?"

Erza nodded her face quickly, her eyes giving the image of stars before she cleaned the glistening sweat with the backside of her hand. Soon, she was giving her the next hint.

"Doesn't...know?"

Again, there was a curious nod to which the blonde could not help but sweat-drop too.

_"What Gray doesn't know? Hmm.."_

The next thing she indicated, was a difficult one - five fingers of one hand with two half bent fingers of other hand, interacting together while she decorated her face with a peaceful smile. She tapped her thumb against one of the lips, carefully thinking about the details. Her eyes widened as if to realize something.

"There is no way but -"

Seems like the the intelligent mage had gotten a quick idea about the whole situation. She gava an "okay" sign to the scarlet-haired mage to which she sighed in relief.

She could get , why he was behaving like this but why exactly like this. Why would he even go to such extents for her? She thought for a while, not realizing that the dark-blue-haired guy had stopped talking long time ago.

"Um... Gray, I think- "

"You just can't do this to me..." He mumbled, dejected.

She gawked at him, without uttering a word. She noticed something wrong with the way he was breathing, his face, his eyes. His breathes were irregular, his face had lost its brightness, his eyes looked empty.

"I love you..."

She gawked at him in disbelief. It took her a moment to grasp where he was heading with this. Face heating so much that smoked began to arise from it.

"E-eh?"

His hand which was grasping hers, was shaking before it slipped off. The normally calm and cool ice mage - Gray Fullbuster, the guy who she thought could never have a weak side, was standing vulnerable right before her eyes.

She reached her hand for him, she didn't know what she was going to do but probably she just wanted to pat him, to ease his pain, to say he had enough of . Before she could move a inch, he raised his head. That was the moment when everything went horribly wrong - Or, probably it headed to something amazingly right. His glum look was replaced by a mischeviousness, something called a "smirk".

"W-wait, just what d-did you say?"

"That I love you. I really love you." He uttered huskily, his grip on her back tightening.

"And I can't see you with this guy." He pointed once again at his eternal rival.

"Who are you-" He immediately dismissed any sort of complaints from the pinkette by freezing a thick layer of ice on his mouth. The pink haired guy could just mumble now as he shook his face continuously.

"So I am gonna steal you from him." He revealed his true intentions into a devilish smirk.

"Y-you don't r-really need to-" She stammered.

"Lucy, you are looking beautiful today and I mean it." He complimented bemusedly, scratching his cheek.

"H-hah..." She stuttered, face completely red.

In a matter of seconds, she was in his protective arms, as he treasured the feeling of the skin-to-skin touch of the most gorgeous woman he had laid his eyes upon. Feeling her tender flesh against his bare chest, he could feel goosebumps, butterflies flying, mind exploding, eyes hypnotizing. All at once at a mere sight of her mouth which open ever so lightly as she panted heavily. Even such a simple action was seductive enough for him to the point that he was starting to feel dizzy and yet, he had still kept his conscious somehow. He had just confessed a fact and quite satisfactorily on top of it.

All was going good, or probably_ too_ good. They were lost in their own world so they could not see that, Erza had started sending death glares by now, Natsu's patience limit had crossed as he melted the ice with his burning flames. Seeing redhead's overprotective and pinkettes's jealousy(He just assumed it), Gray chose what most brave men in such a strange situation do - Run for their life!

"Hold on tight!"

So the ice maker did, he ran as fastly as he could manage. Clearing the various obstacles on his way; passing through bushes, trees, and just everything which came across his path. Of-course also counting her hits, demanding him to put her down at once and her endless rant which he just wanted to end by doing something _overly cliche_ but he didn't have time for that. Soon, the hits gradually died down to mere slaps which did not really hurt and later, her hands froze at their place. She had lost to his stubborness, reluctantly accepting the fact  
that she was somewhat happy about it. The excitement, the fear of being caught, the faint smell of sweat, the echo of youth; taking all of these things into account, they were gushing forward. Exciteme

Puffing heavily, Gray's steps were starting to become slower.

"Gray, you are tired." She said anxiously.

"I...am not..." He huffed.

"Why don't you give in?" She suggested.

"Huh, by doing that you expect me to give up on you? Never." He grunted.

Her cheeks tinted a sweet pink colour but this was not the time for that. The thing which mattered, he was not getting it at all.

"B-but Gra-"

"Shh. Don't speak..." He hissed, finger at his mouth.

"Un. Someone is coming, right?" She mumbled secretively.

He nodded. Eyes did the contact as he bent over and crawled to the nearest bush, letting her touch the mother ground once again. She lowered down as well, carefully grabbing the hem of her beautiful dress so that it could not get dirty. Their senses did the work as they tried to figure out the "culprit" and they even emerged victors in doing so.

It was not long before, a certain redhead's dominant voice echoed in the place.

"GRAY YOU BETTER HAND LUCY OVER!"

Gray gulped hard as he bent his knees further to gape, most of his body still behind the bushes. There, he noticed a fearsome sight - a monster stomping the ground, its orbs giving a hint of bloody red and hair flailing in air. To think, she was wearing nakagami armor, just what she was planning to do with him? From the way her condition seemed, she definitely would have planned to kill him. He felt a cold shiver travelling slowly and painfully through his spine.

"Crap. Why is Erza here?" He let out a little squeak.

He instinctively covered his mouth, cursing himself for the not-so-smart action he just had taken and regretted immediately. Lucy momentarily grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly just to make him feel a bit better. And It worked charms, even increasing his normally relatively low body temperature as a plus. He wanted to enjoy it a bit more but then the fated thing happened, which he was terribly scared of. A moment of silence before he heard the footstep directing their way.

_"This is so not good!"_

His eyes started to spin around as the sound could be heard louder and clearer. He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he give up? - No way he could do that, not after coming so far. His genius mind and instincts constructed a _no-way-in-world-it-will-not-work-but-at-the-same-t ime-I-am-not-sure _plan.

"Don't worry. I can do something." He reassured.

"Thanks God!" A sigh of relief even if it was temporary.

Gray inhaled in and took a serious stance. She even thought that he was looking cool - Not before, he did whattseemed the best option to him.

.

.

.

"Meow~" He purred.

She gawked at him and how unbelievable he was being.

"That's your plan?!" She squeaked.

A moment later and this was it. She was sure that they were going to face the consquences now - it was unavoidable. She didn't expect something as un-smart from the ice maker. She looked at him, to check out the confidence and there was none. He was still sweating, his hands were still shaking but there was a smirk on his face. Hands on her head as she sent her last and utmost prayers to the dear almighty God.

"Meoooow~" He repeated, elongating this time.

_"Just shut up!" _She yelled at him in her mind.

To her surprise - the sound actually disappeared after a while. She blinked hard at the miracle and immediately paid her gratitude to her God. They peeked in sharply only to see the fellow mage deep in thought.

"So it really is just a cat. Mm" The redhead smiled.

.

"She actually fell for that!" She yelled.

.

"Woah, it really worked." He said somewhat happily, grabbing his chin between a thumb and finger.

"Don't try out something if you are not sure about its chances!" She spoke angrily.

"Relax Lucy, hear." He uttered calmly, pointing a finger.

The red monster who had finally transformed back to her original outfit was running straight ahead, eyes deadly as well as _red-ly_ serious to "punish" her target once again.

They both took a deep breath in unison, looked at each other at the similarity. Mouths cracked up as both of them found their stomachs hurting with the hilarity, they had just faced.

"I still...can't believe...that she actually fell for that..." Lucy hummed, cleaning a tear which had appeared because of too-much-laughing.

"Damn right she did...pfft..." Gray commented.

They were too busy in laughing when she remembered something - Something which she had tried to let him know multiple times but failed miserably. Now she was frozen, just like a statue in one of the museums they visited the other day.

"Are you alright?" Gray said worriedly, cupping her face.

She blushed, hinting she has come to senses._ Gray and his evil ways._

_"_ I have something to tell you..." She said quietly, tucking in a few loose strands behind her ear.

Gray's eye widened and the next thing, he found was cheek turning pink.

_"Don't tell me... Confession? Kiss?" _His mind crazed while his heart raced.

.

Ten seconds - The freaking ten seconds! but no word from her.

.

.

The rustling sound of a tie loosening.

.

_"Was it always so hot in here?"_

_._

Hands on one of the shirt buttons.

.

.

"The thing is..."

.

_"Come on! Say it!"_

.

.

"I am not getting married to anyone. You misunderstood." She grinned at his face.

.

"Hai?"

His smile froze and his neck dropped to a side. In short, Gray successfully had the biggest shock of his life. A few dry leaves flew by and he found the thin air suffocating his whole being.

"Wait. Natsu- dress- chapel." He gestured confusingly, eyes bowling out.

"Argh! Just what was that then?!" He squawked, grappling his head to death.

She giggled.

"Actually this is a part of the job we just took." She chuckled. smiled nervously.

" What the hell! Where did job come from?" He jaw dropped.

"I badly needed money for my rent and It was sort of urgent."

"Why didn't you guys take me?"

"Actually I didn't know myself. Erza told me something about you being sick. Sorry, we didn't tag you along."

"But you could at least tell me!"

"We didn't want to disturb you..."

He was at a loss of words now.

Who told you that I, uh.. was getting married anyway?"

Gray's eyes widened but narrowed as soon as he remembered the ever-smiling face of_ that_ person. He gritted his teeth, howled and even smacked himself once, as the "unforgettable" memory crossed through his mind.

**Flashback**

_The morning he recovered from his cold, he immediately went to the guild, hoping to grab a mission with his closest friends like good ol' times - Times before he got the suckish cold which had proved his resistance to winter totally false. Too bad, he found out that they were already on a mission - A mission without "him". Was that even possible?_

_Depressed, angered and feeling ignored, he was sitting near the counter. Face dropped over the counter, he had put on an almost-pouting expression._

_He was feeling the exact same as a boyfriend would, after getting dumped by his dear girlfriend. Means, "he really treasured his friends but they didn't, at least not in the same way" - That's what his brain and heart were having a desperate battle on and so far, brain was losing(according to his calculationss)._

_"Just how did they even think about doing the mission alone?" He sighed for the umpteenth time.  
_

_His eyes roamed around for some company but all he found was people fighting senselessly. Not feeling like doing that, he searched around but found no one "free". Seems like, it was utterly hopeless now. Not until, a certain someone confronted him and quite hurriedly on top of it._

_"Sup." He greeted as cheerfully as he could, hiding his sadness._

_"Hi- More importantly, Are you alright Gray?" The person asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, my cold is fully recovered now. Thanks for worr-"_

_"Not about that."  
_

_"There is something more important than my health?!" He yelled._

_He felt dark clouds glooming over his head._

_"You might be shocked to hear this then." That person cried, what he will remember later as "fake tears"_

_"You are scaring me now. Did something bad happen?"_

_"Un."_

_"Don't tell me it's about Lucy!"_

_He was not sure. Maybe his senses were just being weird. Hhe just felt that it was related to her._

_"Yeah..."_

_"..."_

_actually she is getting married to Natsu." She whispered and patted his shoulder in sympathy._

_He felt daggers piercing through his heart. The Lucy he loved more than his life, was going to be anyone else, on top of it with Natsu i.e. that eternal idiotic-annoying-flame brain-and-yet-one-of-his-closest-pals? Did he had to mention - Without ever knowing how he felt about her? - Downright rejected. Impossible._

_So Gray ran and while doing so, he felt that someone was waving their hand at him like a mother figure would, while smiling evilly and eyes glinting but it was just his poor feelings - not really trustworthy so he ignored it._

_That day, he ran the fastest ever in his entire life. Barely avoiding bumping the front door and a bunch of people on his way, he rushed through the crowd. __The chapel where the wedding was supposed to occur was far but nothing could get in the way of Gray once he is serious = Proved fact._

_It was not long before he was standing before the said building. Heart beating drums, he hesitated at first but when he remembered a certain pinkette's face, he could not help but jam the door open._

_=O=_

So the real culprit as well as the reason of the messed up sitaution was none other than a demon matchmaker - Codename is "Mirajane". He slowly opened his bent fingers, having a stronge urge to break that person's neck , even if his morals didn't allow it. He could feel her laughing evilly, enjoying how she managed to make a fool out of him right before his eyes and his ego and his pride just didn't allow it.

"I-intuition..." He creeped away, glancing at her awkwardly one moment and breaking the stare the next moment. It was half-truth anyways, no need to worry - not at all.

.

"Oh so that's the reason." She smiled cheerfully.

_So nice that she was being understanding! Maybe he could get away with it._

"I see. Know with the truth." She waggled her eyebrows.

.

_._

_"This _is the truth."

He was not backing down any soon. Afterall, there is no way in hell he is going to let her know about, " what should stay his worst and the most embarrassing secret forever."

.

"Hmm. did anyone bothered telling this, you are a _bad liar_?" She frowned.

Eyes did the lightening contact and Gray just had to admit his loss. She understood him the most and always managed to make to turn him speechless.

_._

"Darn. I-it's all M-mira's fault! Damn her and her annoying skills..." He growled, veins popping all over his body, face reddening with both anger and embarrassment.

Lucy blinked hard and eventually, felt it was impossible to hold the laughter.

"You too, making fun of me just like her!" He growled.

.

"B-because...it is just too hilarous!..." She barely uttered, her belly starting to hurt.

.

Never in his life, he had ever wanted to shut up someone so badly, and it had to be her - His crush, his love and his dream.

"Stop it!" He gave a friendly warning.

.

"Make me." She sticked her tongue out.

.

And he wished, she would stop being so delectable. Being that pretty was a sin and the dress which was making her already prettiness shine even more, was not helping at all.

_Maybe it was not that bad. Maybe it could be used as an oppurtunity._

"I will take that offer." He smirked, licking his lips throughly.

.

She stepped back in frustration and confusion and - just what else he was giving her the idea of. Mouth puffing, heart fluttering, lips parting, she found him dangerously near her.

"Lucy..." He hummed, grasping her rosy red cheeks and enclosing the distance to mere centimetres. The blonde found out that her heart has never thumped so loud before.

_"What if he can hear its sound? And, Oh my God, is he really going to k-kiss me for real?"_

As they sun setted behind the peachy horizon, he leaned in even more. His minty breath tickling her cheeks. A single centimetre remaining - before all hell broke lose.

.

"Now how will you explain this, Gray!" Putting on a forceful smile, she was standing there. Erza's voice echoed and the moment as well his dreams, his consciousness, the romance and every other damned thing shattered.

"Didn't you g-go ahead?" Gray stuttered.

Lucy still was in too much of a shock. She was going to have the first kiss of her life. While that alone was flustering, the thing which matter, she was disappointed - Disappointed that the lips she was looking forward to, couldn't meet hers.

"Yeah, I did. But I wanted to take a closer look of that cat. Seems like I got something better." She grumbled.

"Wait Erza I can expla-"

Without a further ado, the cruel beauty grabbed the ice maker by his collar, pushed him to the ground and started dragging him along the road while taking heavy steps herself.

"I-it really is a m-misunderstanding Erza." Lucy pinpointed, finally snapped out of it.

"You don't have to pretend Lucy. As for the misunderstanding, I will make sure he never even try to cause one." She beamed darkly.

"You can't because I didn't do anything wrong. It's all Mira's fault!" Gray yelped.

"Putting the blame on others is never a good idea. Your punishment is doubled." Erza chuckled, face darkened.

And the ice mage knew it was futile and just a pain to deal with. Winning a argument against the reequip mage was close to impossible. Even Jellal - The redhead's boyfriend - hadn't succeeded in that and that's saying a lot.

"Lucy tell me something. Anything. Encouraging words or something. Please!" He whimpered.

Lucy hesitated, pondering about, what to say. A trail of sweat dropped from her face as she stepped forward, bringing her hands close to her mouth.

"Gray, hang in there. If you manage to come back unwounded, I will do one thing on your request!"

Yes, the confidence level had increased significantly, more like skyrocketed. Proof - Blood spurting out, muscles tensing and clothes flying. Erza smiled, looking forward to teaching her fellow a lesson of his life.

That day, the nakagami armor shone brighter than ever.

**=O=**

Everyone clapped hands as the priest uttered the happy words.

"You may now kiss the br-"

A sight to behold, before he could even finish his words - the new wedding couple was kissing passionately, craving each other's mouth. Tongues wrestling softly, making sure to explore each others mouth before that.

Everyone awed - blushing. whistling. clattering.

A minute passed and they finally pulled apart, still staring at each other lustfully without a care in the world.

"Who knew... you really would have come unwounded..." Lucy huffed.

"Actually, I am amazed myself..." He smirked.

"Hmm, I am more surprised about what your dare actually is." She giggled.

"Oh, do you dislike it that much?" He pouted.

"No actually I love it." She remarked, not finished yet.

Moving closer and giving a _long_ rest to his remaining bit of sanity.

"And"

"Hmm, maybe I also love a certain someone standing before my eyes." She rolled her eyes, pretending to think.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Never gonna be honest until the very end, aren't we?" He chuckled.

And the celestial spirit mage took the lead, and there was another soft kiss which soon turned into a libidinious one.

"How's that for an answer?" She winked.

"G-good enough." He glanced away, a deep blush on his face.

The guest's excitement was reaching the roof while the priest freaked out, not getting the slightest idea of just what was happening before his very eyes.

.

The member of Team Natsu clapped their hands while the matchmaker swooned at the romantic sight.

"You are a good actor." Erza snickered, glancing at the silver-haired mage.

"Same to you. " She tittered.

And the frenemies clashed their fists to say "cheers" to their restored friendship.

"Um... Just what happened?" Natsu raised his hand cluelessly, staring at Erza one moment and Mira the oher moment.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy sweat-dropped.

" Even Wendy knows, Gah!" He cussed.

"Natsu, why don't you ask Lisanna?" Happy teased.

"Happy!" He growled.

"Oh he is blushing." Charle commented.

"I am not!" He howled.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Erza uttered.

"T-that's because..."

A split-second peek at the youngest take over sibling which she even returned to his embarrassment and did he had to mention, that smile was just "Argh" material?

Curiosity at its peak as they were pretty much going to stomp him down.

"She is l-looking super-b-beautiful r-right now and..."

He was ever-ready to dig a grave and get buried in it.

"Argh! I don't get it!"

The group laughed at him and this was just the start of teasing and torture and whatever comes afterward. Long story short - It was going to be a bad day for the dragon slayer, that's for sure.

"By the way Mira-san, what are your views about Natsu-san?" Wendy asked innocently, getting thumbs up from the rest of the group.

Natsu gulped and trembled as Mira tested him from all sides by sniffing, poking and of-course, staring devilishly.

"Not bad, I guess." She winked playfully.

"Hear Natsu. You had your first approval." Erza poked.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her~" Happy rolled his tongue.

"S-SHUT UP!" He grunted.

"Ahaha..." Wendy laughed nervously.

"Ara ara~" Mira approved.

.

_The raven-haired and the blonde stared at their friends' silly actions and ended up chuckling unconsciously, not before beaming at each other gently._

_They knew, this was just the beginning and there was much more to come. __A weird event linked to another one and before, they knew it, there was a series of "flags" in which they got sucked in. Here they were, right next to each other. _It would not be the easiest road to walk, there would be many difficulties and hurdles on their ways. Times they would feel apart even if just around the corner, times when they would feel like crying but as long as they vow to live a contented life and etch a stream of beautiful memories together, they would pull through it.

_._

_The camera clicked and standing behind, a potentially new couple - A blushing Lisanna holding a bouquet of red roses, happily grabbing the arm of an awkwardly behaving Natsu - who, by the way, had ended up catching the garter. A tongue-rolling Happy while a "Honestly!"-vibe-giving Charle on a side. Wendy giving a peace sign, Erza chucklling while Mira smiling "gently"._

_Moving on to the pair - A princess-like aura emitting Lucy and as usual, a stripping Gray. The wed pair giving a peaceful smile, of-course it was the front view. Little did everyone know, that their fingers were fiddling with each other behind their backs._

_It was, Indeed, the perfect, one heck of a wedding of a perfect, one heck of a couple._

**===The End===**

* * *

_**Writer's Corner**_

_So guys, this is based on Milady's fanart _**"Stolen Bride" **_which is quite vaguely the reason, I ended up writing GrayLu stories. ____It's funny how,____I wanted my first story based on it, but it dragged on for months coz I had no inspiration for this beautiful art. _Now it is here - as my 10th story xD As soon as I laid my eyes upon it, I had this sudden urge of typing something on my keyboard. It is one of my favorite arts from her - The situation is hilarious and this is my version of it. Hope you guys liked it. Please drop by a **review** :)_  
_

_So, in short,_

_Mira and Erza planned the whole thing and they both are one great acting pair xD Natsu had no clue but got dragged in. A part of it was hidden from Lucy but Gray being the poor guy, was the most in dark. The mission was just a fake one organized by our dear Mirajane but ofcourse, they still got paid for it. Wendy, Happy and Charle knew all about it too xD I wanted to add Levy and Cana too but couldn't xD_


End file.
